Fatty!
by Eldiariodecarax
Summary: Sakura tiene el pelo rosa, es regordeta y muy dulce. Ah, ella es tan adorable. Por otro lado; Itachi es inteligente, guapo y muy raro. Y por supuesto, a él le gusta todo de Sakura.


**DECLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador de Naruto. La historia si es completamente mía. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **ADVERTENCIA** : AU. Un poco ( o mucho) OoC. Posiblemente Lemon (quizás, tal vez). Y puede que algunos (o muchos) horrores ortograficos (Sorry, trato de mejorar)

 **ACLARACIONES** : La historia está siendo publicada desde la app de Fanfiction. Si hay algún problema con los párrafos a la hora de la lectura, avísenme, porque no sé si es el mismo formato.

 **PAREJA:** Itasaku. Pues porque salió así.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR** : Mi tercera historia. Y segunda que público ¡Yupiii!. Este es una historia un poco más larga; era una historia original que había sido el resultado de horas de desahogo. Mi psicologo me aconsejó que la escribiera. Después de leerla y tenerla guardada por más de un año, quise adaptarla y esto fue lo que salió. Iba a ser un Sasusaku ( Pues porque lo amo) pero no salió como quise y bueno, que tanto Itasaku será. Sakura es una yo un poco más afortunada, por así decirlo. La original era un poco más dura y cruel, pero me merezco fantasear con algo así, no hace daño. Espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos más abajo.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prologo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La primera vez que Itachi vio a Sakura, fue cuando ella tenía apenas tres años y él nueve; fue durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano Sasuke (Un veintitrés de julio, para ser exactos). En ese momento había pensado que las muñecas podían cobrar vida y que Sakura era la prueba irrefutable de aquello; porque, vamos, ninguna niña que él hubo visto hasta entonces, era tan bonita como ella. Su cabello era corto, frondoso y se veía muy suave; sus ojos eran grandes, de un color jade muy brillante, al igual que sus labios color cereza, que tenían una bonita forma de corazón; su piel era también preciosa, tan blanca y lechosa, pero aún más bonita con aquel vestido azul, tan azul como el mismo cielo. Sí, es que Sakura tenía que ser una muñeca y si no lo era- por alguna extraña razón- tenía que ser un ángel.

Uchiha Itachi desde aquel momento, había caído en sus redes.

La segunda vez, lastimosamente fueron años después. Sakura creció, ahora contaba con la edad de seis años. Era la mejor amiga tanto de su hermano como de Naruto, los tres siempre estaban juntos de arriba abajo, jugando y saltando, siendo niños. Algo que él no podía hacer; tenía doce años y muchas tareas que realizar. Lo bueno, era que después de esa segunda vez, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y todas las que le seguían a esta, fueron más seguidas. Sakura siempre iba a su casa después de la escuela, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba en la sala, en el patio o (como últimamente había pasado después de que cumplió siete) en su habitación. Se las arregló para acercarse a ella; lo hiso de manera lenta pero segura, después de todo tenían una diferencia de edad de seis años y de una u otra forma aquello afectaba.

Itachi leía libros, libros sin dibujos; a Sakura le gustaban los cuentos de princesas, mientras más dibujos mejor. Itachi jugaba ajedrez, era experto en computadoras y a tan corta edad, ya era todo un friki; Sakura en cambio, era solo una niña, que le gustaba cosas de niñas, por supuesto. A pesar de eso, se sentía muy feliz de la conexión especial que forjo con la pequeña pelirosa, hasta sus mejores amigos se sentían celosos de eso. La Haruno era especial, era lo más hermoso que sus ojos han visto- después de su madre, por supuesto- no le extrañaba en nada que todos quisieran su atención, pero Itachi sabia y tenía la confianza de que si él aparecía en el campo de visión de la pelirosa, obtendría esa atención por completo. Sí, así de confiado estaba.

Itachi decidió (probablemente desde el momento en que la vio) que se casaría con Sakura.

Sakura estaba también encantada con aquella conexión. Cuando estaba con el Uchiha mayor, sentía que todo era brillante, mas especial; su corazoncillo latía muy deprisa y le gustaba mucho el sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella, aunque no supiese el significado del mismo; tampoco es como si estuviese diciendo que lo prefería a él que a sus dos mejores amigos, Sasuke y Naruto (Mentira a medias), no. Aun siendo pequeña, supo que eran dos sentimientos muy diferentes, y cuando tuvo edad para entenderlo, supo que lo que sentía hacia Naruto y Sasuke, es el sentimiento que se le tiene a un amigo, a un hermano. Pero el sentimiento que sentía por Itachi, era el que las princesas sienten por su príncipe azul. El sentimiento que dos personas tienen cuando quieren casarse, era el sentimiento que sabía que se tenían su mamá y su papá. La pelirosa, en pocas palabras, entendió que su corazoncito no podía ser de otro que no fuese Itachi. Y sí; si de repente estuviera hablando con sus amigos y aparece Itachi diciéndole para ver una de sus series frikis largas y aburridas, ella diría que sí y se fuera con él sin importarle nada. Amaba los pocos momentos que podía pasar con el Uchiha, no le gustaba desperdiciar ninguno.

Todo era maravilloso, durante sus años de niñez y los años de adolescencia de Itachi, todo fue color de rosa, algo muy bonito. Comían dangos juntos, cuando Itachi tenía algún día libre y ella no tenía planes con Naruto y Sasuke, jugaban vídeo juegos hasta tarde mientras comían muchas golosinas; el pelinegro la ayudaba con sus tareas cuando podía, Sakura dejaba que se recostara en su regazo cuando miraban las nubes en el patio trasero de su casa, Itachi la cargaba a caballito siempre que ella quisiese. ¡Ah!, si la pelirosa no fuera aun una niña, la gente hubiera pensado que eran una pareja de novios.

De momento, todo cambio cuando Sakura cumplió los doce. Seguía siendo preciosa, decían sus familiares y amigos; seguía teniendo esos ojos brillantes, seguía teniendo una piel delicada y linda. Su pelo seguía corto, lacio pero mucho más brillante y sedoso, sus cachetes eran rosaditos, regordetes, algo muy adorable. Sakura era hermosa, pero con algunos kilos extras. Para las personas dañinas e insensibles, la chiquilla estaba pesada, gorda, muy obesa para su gusto, y a pesar de que durante su primera etapa de pre-adolescencia no le importó, pensando que su peso no era un factor muy importante en su vida, cuando Itachi entro a la universidad, juntándose con su nuevo (y pequeño) grupo de amigos, llamando la atención de algunas femeninas, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello si importaba; importaba y mucho. Y que Itachi no la querría si estaba así de fea.

Se sintió mal cuando lo supo, lloro a mares en su habitación, no quiso asistir a la escuela por una semana; incluso dejo de comer sus cosas favoritas, para ver si así, todo ese peso que tenia se iba de una vez por todas. No ocurrió. En cambio, su madre Mebuki fue a su rescate.

──Itachi-kun te quiere sin importar nada. ── Había dicho mientras le acariciaba los cabellos. La pelirosa sorbió su nariz, la miro con ojitos de cordero triste y se quejó diciéndole que era mentira, que era demasiado fea para que el Uchiha la quisiese── ¿Estas insinuando que soy mentirosa?── Sakura berreo sorprendida, apretó los labios con fuerza negando con la cabeza. Mebuki sonrió divertida.

── Para mí, eres la niña más linda del mundo y no dudo que Itachi-kun piense lo mismo. No hagas caso a malas lenguas, tu eres preciosa tal como eres── Los cachetes de Sakura adquirieron un lindo color rojo cuando escucho las palabras de su madre.

──Pero mami... mis compañeras de clases dicen que si sigo así, lo aplastare con mi peso── Trato de reprimir un sollozo pero no pudo──. Soy un _bolibomba*_ ── chillo angustiada. Mebuki frunció el ceño molesta al escuchar el apodo que le pusieron a su lindo retoño.

──Tú no eres ningún bolibomba── Indignada, bufo molesta. No podía creer lo crueles que eran algunas personas, su pequeña flor solo tenía unos kilos de más, no estaba obesa y estaba cien por ciento saludable; lo único que provocaba que tuviera ese ligero aumento de peso era un problema de hormonas que hubo heredado de su padre.──, la próxima vez que digan que eres uno, házmelo saber── Trono sus dedos con fuerza.

── ¡Mamá!, no puedes golpearlos solo porque dicen la verdad.── rezongo bajando la cabeza.

── Tu padre también tiene unos kilos extras ¿Por eso tú piensas que es un bolibomba?── La pelirosa negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

── ¡Claro que no! papá es puro músculos y caballerosidad.── defendió── igual que Itachi-kun── agrego con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Mebuki se le enterneció el corazón.

──Entonces, no pienses eso de ti misma ¿Esta bien?── La chiquilla asintió no muy convencida.── Quita esa cara, ¿Porque no vas a donde Sasuke y compruebas lo que te estoy diciendo?── Sakura negó con la cabeza.

── Sasuke-kun debe estar en su entrenamiento de fútbol. Y Itachi-kun debe estar en casa con sus amigos── murmuro desanimada. La mayor la abrazo de forma protectora, su niña era muy chiquita para tener ese tipo de inseguridades.

──Sé que estas insegura, lo comprendo muy bien mi niña── Sobo su espalda con una sutil caricia──, pero debes confiar en los sentimientos de las personas que te queremos.── Coloco sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas, le beso la nariz y la miro con amor; Sakura no podía contra eso.── ¿Porque no te colocas tu lindo vestido lila, vas a la casa de Itachi y les demuestras a todos lo linda que eres?.

La pelirosa en aquel momento dio la batalla por perdida. Su madre tenia razón, ¿Porque debía hacerle caso a las demás personas? la única opinión que le importaba era la de sus padres y por supuesto, la de Itachi. Ese día se había puesto su vestido favorito-el lila que le había dicho su madre- se arregló con esmero, se colocó el brazalete que le regalo el moreno en su cumpleaños y fue directo a la casa de los Uchiha a restregarles a todos que ella era la favorita de Itachi.

Vaya fiasco se llevó. Se hubiera quedado mejor en casa.

Itachi estaba con Kisame y Pain, dos amigos de la universidad, y con Tayuya e Izumi, dos chicas extremadamente bonitas que también eran sus compañeras. Estaba ocupado haciendo un trabajo de la universidad que les asignaron como grupo, fue lo que le informo Mikoto (La madre de Itachi) cuando la dejo pasar; también le había dicho que Sasuke no se encontraba porque estaba en su práctica de fútbol, pero aquello ya lo sabía. La pelirosa se sintió triste, no podía Interrumpir la sesión de estudios de Itachi-por mucho que quisiera- y tampoco podía esperar junto con Sasuke a que terminara.

── ¿Porque no esperamos juntas a que Sasuke-chan llegue?── pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Para ella, Sakura era la hija que nunca tuvo; al tener solo varones en su casa, apreciaba mucho cuando la pelirosa de vez en cuando se quedaba con ella cuando sus hijos no se encontraban o cuando no estaban disponibles, haciéndose compañía mientras esperaban que los chicos terminaran de realizar cualquier cosa que estuviesen haciendo. Sakura era la indicada, solo dios sabe cuánto estaba rezando para que creciera y se casara con uno de sus hijos.

──Podemos hornear galletas para todos ¿Quieres?.

── ¡Si quiero!── respondió entusiasmada. Así podría tener una excusa para interrumpir por un momentito la sesión de estudios del Uchiha mayor, alegando que iba a llevarles un aperitivo.

──Entonces no perdamos tiempo.

Sakura siguió a Mikoto feliz, alegando lo contento que se pondría Sasuke si a la mezcla le agregaban tomates. La pelinegra se hecho reír por su comentario, que bonito seria el futuro con Sakura como nuera.

La pelirosa pasó su tiempo horneando galletas y charlando con Mikoto. En aquel momento, sus preocupaciones se habían ido, al sentir todo el amor que la señora Uchiha sentía por ella aun siendo así de gorda, se dijo a si misma que en verdad no importaba su apariencia, que la gente cercana a ella la quería fuese como fuese. Qué triste que aquello no duro mucho.

Después de que las primeras galletas salieron, le encargaron llevarles algunas a Itachi y sus compañeros. Lo que ella quería desde un principio, ese momento fue crucial. Porque en ese momento entendió que Itachi Uchiha no era para Sakura Haruno, la gorda.

Había tocado su puerta con algo de nerviosismo, y cuando abrió no se encontró con Itachi sino con Izumi, una preciosa peli castaña de ojos negros, amiga y enamorada de Itachi (Aunque Sakura todavía no lo sabía). La chica la miro de arriba abajo, haciendo sentir a Sakura como un patito feo.

──¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?── interrogo amablemente. Sakura se sintió aun peor, era linda y amable, el paquete completo.

──Yo... Itachi-kun── Trago grueso, sus mejillas se colorearon de intenso rojo. La pregunta inicial ni siquiera pudo responderla, lo único que hiso fue bajar la cabeza.── Esto es para ustedes y Itachi-kun.

── ¡Oh!, Itachi está en el baño, yo recibiré la bandeja── La pelirosa sintió como la castaña le arrebataba la bandeja de metal. Levanto la cabeza, la miro a los ojos algo avergonzada, quería ver a Itachi, en verdad quería verlo. Izumi entendió la mirada, le dedico una sonrisa y le palmeo la cabeza.── Le diré que estuviste aquí.

Sin mas, cerró la puerta en sus narices. En ese momento se sintió insignificante, pero se sintió aun peor cuando escucho la voz de sus amigos, susurrando entre risas comentarios despectivos y preguntándose unos a los otros ¿Porque Itachi Uchiha tenía pegado como una lapa a la pequeña y regordeta Sakura?, esa pregunta había sido respondida por una voz femenina (La cual identifico como a Tayuya, una pelirroja del demonio).

── Es que la pobre está un poco obesa, no tiene muchos amigos y de seguro Itachi-san con lo bueno que es, cuando tiene un poco de tiempo libre se lo dedica a ella. Hasta yo siento lastima, pobrecilla.── El crack de un corazón roto se escuchó por todo el pasillo──, La verdad es que, cuando tenga mas edad, de seguro parecerá un buda. Itachi-san debería aconsejarle que pare un poco el pico.

¡Oh dios!, nunca en su vida se había sentido así de humillada. La Haruno nunca olvido ese día; el día donde corrió hasta su casa para llorar en su habitación, el día donde rasgo su vestido favorito, el día donde entendió que personas como ella, lo único que provocaban era lastima, pena y desagrado. No escucho los consuelos de su madre, ni tampoco los de su padre. Después de ese día, esa conexión especial que tenia con el moreno, se acabó. Pero el amor que sentía por él, estaba intacto. Y eso lo hacía más doloroso.

Al pasar el tiempo, las cosas fueron empeorando; nunca bajo de peso y aunque la verdad era, que la pelirosa no estaba obesa- solo tenía unos kilos de más, por dios- por ser de baja estatura, se notaba lo regordeta que era. Además de que a comparación de sus demás compañeros, en verdad parecía que fuese a explotar. La autoestima le disminuyo tanto, que ni siquiera podía estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba su amor, mucho menos si en el mismo lugar estaba alguno de sus compañeros. Era una tortura para ella.

Lo que no sabía, era que no solo salía afectada ella, si no Itachi. El moreno no entendía el porqué de repente su pequeña Sakura se había alejado de él. Fue tan sorpresivo, que no le dio tiempo de asimilarlo, o mas bien, no quería; por mas que buscara su atención, por mas que intentaba volver acercarse a ella, la chiquilla lo repelía. Ahora ni siquiera sentía esa confianza ciega que anteriormente tenia, porque ahora sabia de que si Sakura estuviera con sus amigos y de repente él aparecía, su atención nunca sería otra vez para él; peor, la Haruno trataría de ignorarlo o salir corriendo.

El sentimiento que oprimía su pecho, nunca lo había sentido. Y es que antes tenia su amor por completo, pero ahora, ahora ni siquiera le dirigía mas de dos palabras. Sentía celos de todos; de su hermano, de Naruto, de las amigas de Sakura, hasta de su madre y de Fugaku (Su padre). Todo aquel ser que se acercaba a ella, obteniendo la atención que le había pertenecido, provocaba que su cabeza hirviera de la rabia; no era justo, Itachi fue el primero que la vio, era suya.

Que difícil era ver como los años pasaban, separándolos. La extrañaba tanto; extrañaba acariciar sus mejillas y como estas se tornaban de un lindo color rojo, extrañaba los abrazos que le regalaba, los momentos que pasaban juntos, la sonrisa de Sakura; de solo pensar que se las dedicaba a otro, lo volvía loco. Y es que Sakura con cada año que pasaba se ponía cada vez mas hermosa, estaba seguro que no era el único que se daba cuenta de eso. ¿Y si Sakura se enamoraba de otra persona?, ¿Si Sakura se casaba con alguien que no fuese él?, no lo soportaría. _No lo permitiría._

Ambos tenían inseguridades. La pelirosa, algo mas complicadas que las del moreno. ¿Cómo podía Itachi Uchiha, el chico más genial del mundo, quererla a ella? no, ni una amistad, ni un amor, ni nada. Sakura era demasiado obesa, era fea; el Uchiha mayor merecía algo mejor.

Pero, _Itachi quería todo de Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***Bolibomba:** Es un chicle redondito que venden donde vivo. Desconozco si en otros paises los venden. Hay de varios sabores y colores. Si Sakura fuese un bolibomba, seria el de fresa, el favorito.

 _Bueh_ , Esto fue como una introducción. O algo asi. La verdad es que me gusto como quedo. Para mi es facil imaginarme a una Sakura regordeta, a pesar de que ella en realidad es delgada y de muy buen fisico. Puse a Itachi porque pienso que el Uchiha querria a cualquiera sin importar fisico, clase, etc. Quise hacerlo mas dulce, pero no me salio por una extraña razon.

 **Si les gusto ¡Dejen un bonito comentario! si no, sigan de largo ¿Vale?**.

 **Pd:** Recuerda siempre respetar al autor. Si vas a hacer un comentario o vas a dar una sugerencia, hazlo siempre con respeto. No seas una persona mezquina.

 _ **Nos leemos luego. xoxo**_


End file.
